


Wrath, Ruin and a Red Dawn

by thewaywardwriter



Series: We are the Force and the Force is within. [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heart Attacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Medical Trauma, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: The bright red streams of energy that erupt from the Planet Starkiller rip through time and space and collide with a series of planets that set the Force aflame with a blossoming pain that ripples through the Galaxy as lives are lost in the blink of an eye.In the middle of preparation for an attack that feels risky, but not completely impossible, Leia Organa-Solo feels the Force seemingly break in two at the attack.
Series: We are the Force and the Force is within. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/770652





	Wrath, Ruin and a Red Dawn

General Leia Organa-Solo doesn't see the bright red streams of vicious energy beams that erupt from the interior of the Planet Starkiller, but she feels their presence rip through time and space and as much as she wants to sit and scream with the overwhelming feeling of people dying and winking out like they were nothing - she can't.

It isn't the first time she's felt this way, but it's the first time she's felt this much death all at fucking once. 

She takes in one shaky, shaky breath as her heart squeezes and then starts to beat at a thousand miles an hour. There's a pain in her chest now and the world is swimming and then falling away and the Force is unreachable to her -

And then Leia wakes up in what stands as the hospital bay for her Rebellion and one of their medics is standing over her.

"Good," her healer says.

Twelesy Sir is a dark-haired, fair-skinned, Cerean with yellow eyes that show more exhaustion than sparkle these days. It's a shame, for she's well known for her cheer and humour, rather than the bitter, snippish attitude that many of her older rebels share.

"How do you feel ma'am?" Twelsey asks as Leia raises a shaking hand to her stomach.

"Like bantha poodoo," Leia Organa says as the Cerean presses a hand to the general's forehead with a smile, "How are we holding up?"

"The rebellion hasn't collapsed in on itself, if that's what you mean," Twelsey says, "You had a heart attack."

Leia sighs as the healer taps at the tablet showing her vitals before asking, "How long before I can go back out there?"

"Given the severity of your heart attack, as well as your age, General Organa, I would suggest a month and a half of bed rest and recovery," the Cerean says again, "But you are a stubborn one, General. No doubt you will be monitoring us and giving orders from your bedside."

"You know me too well, Healer Sir," Leia says as she pushes herself up and reaches for the powerchair set into the wall of their little hideout but her Force-sense escapes her, "Ugh. What did you give me?"

"Nothing, that should inhibit your Force-sense. Just some beta-blockers to ease the amount of work your heart is doing, and some pain relievers to help with the pain. Rest, water, and proper nutrition should help you, General -" Twelsey says as despair and frustration begins to rise in Leia's chest, "General Organa, please. You must rest."

Leia frowns, squashes the rising panic and glares at her healer's comm just as it begins to beep and hisses as her Force sense muffles the words and instead lets pain blossom into her. There is screaming in the Force. So many lives out, at once.

  
"Healer," Leia gasps, "I need to be alone."

She does not see, nor feel Twelsey leave. Now, Leia needs to breathe. But her father's presence is jarring, instead of comforting, and Anakin Skywalker whispers to his daughter, "Up, daughter mine. You still have a job to do."

And Leia, knows with all of her heart that she does and that she must. Years upon years of rebellion has thrust the lack of time into her very bones.

'Yes,' she says to the whisper of her father that exists amongst the pain, 'Yes, I do.' 

And Leia Organa-Solo, General of the Rebellion pushes aside the terrible pain and loss that the Force feeds her, and rises.


End file.
